Things my heart still needs to know
by tonks01
Summary: What if Harry travels to the past and has a chance to change the future. Would this result in tragedy or in sucess?
1. Journey to the Past

This is my second fanfiction and I hope that you all enjoy it. None of the characters belong to me sigh oh well here goes  
"What my heart still needs to know"  
  
The next summer arrived and all where awaiting Harry at Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore thought that he'd be safer there after the attack from Voldemort. Everyone was worried for him especially after what happened to Sirius. He was the closest Harry had to family, the closest thing to a father .All his dreams, his hopes of leaving the Dursleys and living with him vanished behind the veil.  
  
When Harry arrived everyone greeted him warmly especially Mrs Weasley who almost suffocated him when he couldn't breath smothered to Mrs Wealsey's ample bosom. Harry felt a little better being with his close friends he almost felt at home but being there, the place where he and Sirius spent many days laughing and talking about Harry's parents made him miss him even more.  
  
Harry's pale face was too much for everyone. His eyes where bloodshot due to many sleepless nights, his glasses hung loosely to the once cheery face, and his lips frozen in a frown. They had to do something for him to make him feel better.  
  
That evening as they were all sitting around the table eating Mrs Weasley's scrumptious food, Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry had barely touched his plate. They tried to make him eat but he just wouldn't. Suddenly he had an idea. He told his two friends to follow him upstairs to his and Ron's room.  
  
"Hermione, do you still have that time turner McGonagall gave you?" Hermione looked at him intently and answered "yes, why?" "I need to use it" "Harry you can't that's against the rules if they catch you you'll be in BIG trouble" "What do I have to lose? I've already lost a lot" "No you can't, I won't let you" "I have to agree with Mione on this, it's too dangerous" added Ron "I need to use it. It's my fault Sirius died and it's me who's going to bring him back" "Harry..." "Please Hermione it's my only hope, please!!!" Hermione saw tears glistening in Harry's eyes. She didn't want to break the rules but she had to help Harry. "OK, but on one condition. Ron and I have to come with you" "It's a deal"  
  
Hermione went to her room to get the timeturner. Ron turned to Harry "Are you crazier than her" referring to Hermione "what if the ministry find out, or worse, mom" "no one's going to find out Ron" At that moment Hermione entered. "here it is but we have to hold hands this being a larger group than usual" But when she was adjusting the timeturner Crookshanks knocked it out of her hand and instead of adjusting it to 5 months ago, she adjusted it to 20 years ago. They felt themselves being hauled back into a vortex and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. 


	2. New Revelations

Thanks to those who have reviewed and those who will. Please R&R because reviews are like my fuel to keep me going. I even accept flames.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"How did we end up here?" asked Harry. But neither Hermione nor Ron knew. "The timeturner was supposed to take us to the past, not to another location" said Hermione. But she was cut short by voices outside the portrait. The three friends hid behind the sofa so as not to be seen and four boys their age came in three of which were laughing hard. "Wow! Did you see the Snivellus's face when we turned him upside down. He was horrified" said the tallest of the group who had jet black hair. "You shouldn't have done that. You'll get into trouble" alleged the boy with light brown hair. "You worry too much Remus. Calm down" This was said by a boy who looked exactly like Harry except for his eyes and scar. Then Harry realised that they actually did travel into the past. To the time his own father was a student. At this revelation Harry moved to get a better view only to knock over a vase which drew the attention of his father and his friends. "Hey. Who are you?" asked the short podgy one. The three friends looked worryingly at each other but then "Holy cow! James how come there's two of you?" this statement was made by Sirius Black who was referring to Harry. But he wasn't the only one who noticed the resemblance so did James himself. "Yeah! Who are you? You look just like me?" When Harry found his voice he managed to answer "Harry... Harry P...Peterson and these are my friends Hermione and Ron we're...uhm..." "We're exchange students from a school in the Mediterranean, La Scuola di Magia di Merlino, it's unknown" the last part was said by Hermione to hide their true identity so as not to change anything in the past as much as possible. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Sirius, this wacko here is James and that bookworm is Remus. Oh and that over there is Peter. We are the Merauders, masters of mischief at Hogwarts" 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not having updated for soooooooooooo long. I will try to update more often now. I hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, If I did I'd be blond, thirty something years old and be married to a doctor. Oh and I'd be known world wide and richer than the queen.

Chapter 3

Just as Sirius finished introducing himself McGonagall entered through the portrait hole.

"You three come with me, the headmaster wants to see you" She said this to Ron, Harry and Hermione. They obediently followed wondering how Dumbledore already knew about them when they hadn't even been there for an hour. McGonagall said the password and up they went.

"Welcome! Thank you Minerva"

"Professor how did you know about us?" asked Hermione

"That my secret" He answered with the usual twinkle.

"How can we return? The timeturner is broken" alleged Harry

"Well we don't have timeturners here at the castle and you will have to wait a while whilst we order one from our suppliers. Until then you will stay as exchange students and will reside at the Gryffindor dormitories. You can go now"

They left in a single file. When they came to the corridor they saw a boy about their age whose nose could blind you did it hit you in the eye and whose hair was so greasy they could build a power station on his head and use his grease instead of fossil fuels.

"Oh no! Three new Gryffindors. Haven't we got enough of you?" He said this whilst sneering at them. They instantly knew that this boy was SNAPE!

Kirsti1453: Thanks for reviewing and for the advice. I enjoy getting constructive advice because it helps me to improve my writing.

Secret Toasty Pirate: Thanks for reviewing, It's reviews that keep me going.


End file.
